Lost and Found
by Silverfish500
Summary: This is the story of my first Werewolf chronicle. Enjoy.


Lost and Found  
  
A Werewolf Chronicle  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any part of White Wolf's Company. I have a bunch of books for Role-Playing and Werewolf is my favorite. All names pertaining to Werewolves and the like are copyrighted to White Wolf. Also, the names of any people in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is coincidental. Naturally, this story is fiction. It's the events that transpired during my recent chronicle. It takes place in Southern Wisconsin if you need to know. Names of restaurants have been changed to better suit the World of Darkness.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The monthly sept moot at the Glass Walker caern in Elver Park seemingly began without any problems. The elders, who lived in the area, arrived first and sat on folding chairs in the front area of the rest area. Gradually, members of the sept arrived to attend the moot. This month, the sept would be inducting two new Garou to the sept. The two members of the Four Lake's Guardians pack had come to join the sept. Guy, a Fianna Ragabash, was a stereotypical Irish man, drinking and goofing off. He lived in the city of Madison, working as a freelance author. He had an apartment not to far from the caern. He was a fairly slim man, with red hair and a mustache, always wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. Bill "Tumbleweed" Rowm, a Bone Gnawer Ahroun, was a road warrior. He was always traveling, fighting minions of the wyrm wherever he found them, hitchhiking the whole way. He wore very worn blue jeans and a denim jacket. They were so dusty, it looked as if they had been worn since the 1970's and never washed. His face looked like dry leather, brown and wrinkled, baked by the sun. Under a cowboy hat were dirty dreadlocks, coming to his shoulder blades.  
  
The elders began the moot. Their highest ranking Galliard, began the moot with a howl. Once the opening ceremonies began the elders came up with the current business.  
  
"Guy, Tumbleweed. Our caern spirit wishes to welcome you to our sept. This caern may be run by the Glass Walkers, but we welcome anyone of other tribes if they wish, anyone except the Red Talons. Why would they join anyway?".  
  
The group laughed at the comment, all except for and Uktena Galliard named Sleeps-in-Shade. He interrupted the laughter with a disturbing comment.  
  
"Where's Fly-on-the-wall? Our moot isn't complete without him!"  
  
Fly-on-the-wall was a Glass Walker Ragabash in charge of running the ceremonies at the end with a movie. Usually video tapes he and his pack took of their travels. This time around, he wasn't here, and he never missed a moot.  
  
"Indeed, this is a problem. Maybe he's gone to watch over that young man who is soon to change," one of the elders said.  
  
"Not likely. He said he'd be here. He was looking forward to it.", Sleeps explained.  
  
The sept members talked amongst themselves, trying to come up with ideas of how they should end the moot.  
  
"This sucks. We came to have some fun and now it's ruined.", complained Bill.  
  
Guy didn't seem to notice. He looked asleep, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Do you have something to say Tumbleweed?", said one of the elders.  
  
"No. Just bored.", said Bill.  
  
"Then why don't you two go find our friend", sarcastically said the elder.  
  
Sleeps walked over to the elder. He leaned over and whispered something into his ear. The elder nodded and seemed to say "Okay".  
  
"It seems that Sleeps-in-shade would like to take you to Fly-on-the-wall's home in Mt. Horeb. It's likely that he could be there," said the elder.  
  
Bill nodded and punched Guy on the shoulder, waking him up. Sleeps walked over to the pair.  
  
"Hey guys, I can take you to Fly's house, but first, are you guys hungry?"  
  
"Starving," said Bill.  
  
"Sure, why not," Guy said while yawning.  
  
Sleeps walked them over to his car, an old Chevy Bronco. Bill took shotgun and Guy sat in the back. They drove to a restaurant just outside of Madison, Quibey's Grove. They went inside and sat at a table. A waiter came over and they ordered some drinks.  
  
"Let me tell you about Fly. He's a homid, Glass Walker Ragabash. He owns a security service in Madison and is a pretty rich guy. He goes on travels with his pack every once in a while. Not so much now since a few years ago. He was assigned to watch over some kid. The kid's name is Mike Walman. He's 14 now, but was, I think, 7 or 8 when Fly started watching him. Fly took up the job of watching security cameras in the schools the Mike went to, seeing it as a perfect way to do both his jobs. Mike goes to Jefferson Middle School now."  
  
The waiter returned with the drinks. Sleeps got a diet Pepsi, Guy and Bill both getting some booze. The waiter now wanted to get their food orders.  
  
"Steak. Nothing else. As rare as you can get it," ordered Bill.  
  
"I'll just have a baked potato," said Guy.  
  
"Nothing for me", said Sleeps.  
  
The waiter walked off with their order. Sleeps took a sip of his soda and got ready to say more.  
  
"Fly lives in Mt. Horeb. Once were done eating I'll take you guys over there."  
  
The waiter returned with their food and left the check. Bill ate with his hands, and quickly devoured the steak. Guy ate his baked potato quietly, then got up and went to get a close bottle of whisky. Sleeps picked up the check and they left. As they left the restaurant, Bill stopped.  
  
"Hold up, I gotta piss"  
  
Right outside the restaurant he urinated, not bothering to use the nice facilities in the restaurant. The group got into Sleeps car and the drove off to Fly's house. After a 20 minute drive they arrived. They got out of the car and walked up to the door.  
  
"I'll just ring the doorbell," said Sleeps.  
  
He rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang it again. Again no answer. He rang it once more and still no answer.  
  
"Want me to knock down the door?", asked Bill with a grin on his face.  
  
"No. I don't think Fly would appreciate that. We can go around back to his porch. The porch door leads to the living room so there's a lot we can see there".  
  
They walked around to the back of Fly's house. The walked up onto the deck and saw broken glass everywhere. The porch table had been destroyed and the sliding door had been shattered.  
  
"What the hell happened here?", asked Guy, opening his whisky bottle and taking a sip.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like a fight.", said Sleeps.  
  
He walked into the living room and looked around. The TV was smashed in and the couches and chairs were torn apart. Fly's glass cabinet was knocked over and all the glass shattered. Bill was outside having a look. It was late at night, about midnight, so he would have a hard time. Fly didn't have any neighbors so they couldn't ask them if they heard anything. Sleeps noticed the door the Fly's bedroom was closed.  
  
"I'm going to check in there," he told Guy who was looking in the kitchen for booze. The bedroom door was locked. He knocked on the door and called out Fly's name. No answer.  
  
"Fly open up! It's me, Sleeps-in-Shade!" he yelled through the door. Still no answer.  
  
Sleeps walked out to the porch and yelled to Bill.  
  
"Bill, did you find anything?", he yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, there are some big foot prints. Think I should have a smell?", asked Bill.  
  
"No, I need your help. I need you to bust down a door,".  
  
Bill came fast with a big smile on his face. Sleeps pointed to the bedroom door. Guy came out of the kitchen with some concoction he had made and was sipping it. Bill shifted into Glabro and walked over to the door. He cracked his knuckles and slammed his shoulder into the door. It came off its hinges and fell to the floor in one piece. They looked into the room and gasped as they saw the horror inside. On the bed was a man, torn in half, his entrails thrown all over the room. There were claw marks on the wall. Guy shook his head and walked into the room.  
  
"Yuck. That's too bad," he said with no hint of emotion. He put down his drink and performed a death rite. Sleeps knelt down near the head of Fly and shut the open, horrified eyes. Bill sniffed.  
  
"Something stinks. Guy, give me your booze!"  
  
Guy handed his drink over to Bill. He took a swig, swished it around in his mouth, and spat it on the carpet.  
  
"Now this place doesn't stink as much," he said, handing the drink back over to Guy. He walked into the bathroom of inside the bedroom. There on the mirror, in blood, was the talon symbol for the Black Spiral Dancers.  
  
"Shit! Why'd it have to be them?!", he cursed. "What are we gonna do?", he asked Sleeps.  
  
Sleeps stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with some trash bags.  
  
"Here Guy, put the body and entrails in here. We need to take him with us. Throw him in the back of the car."  
  
Guy nodded and did so. When he came back he thoroughly washed his hands.  
  
"We need to burn the house down. Destroy any evidence that was left behind that might lead to us, though we're innocent," Sleeps said to Bill.  
  
"I got it covered," he said.  
  
Bill walked into the kitchen. He took a garbage bag out from under the sink and some Lisol spray. He took some oven-cleaner out from another cabinet. He sprayed the Lisol and oven-cleaner into the bag, tied it shut, and shook it.  
  
"Get Guy and get in the car," he said.  
  
He turned on the oven and threw the bag into the oven. He quickly followed Sleeps and Guy to the car. They got in and quickly sped off. They were a block away from the house when they heard an explosion. Bill had blown up the house. He looked over at Sleeps.  
  
"Kitchen chemistry," he said.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
